1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sex aid device, and particularly to an artificial supporter and supplement for the male organ to maintain harmonious married life.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sexual harmony plays an important role in the maintenance of happy marriage. Unfortunately, many husbands will sooner or later find that their male organs are inadequate or unable to satisfy their wives because the male organs are easy to contract and become weaker owing to aging, sickness, injuries, hard work, excessive sexual activities, psychological factors, etc. while their partners' female organs become loose due to childbirth and long years of sexual activity.
To solve such problems, a number of devices have been proposed in the past. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,022,196; 4,429,689; 4,488,541; 4,381,000; British Pat. No. 1,380,425 and German Pat. No. 523,141 illustrate some different approaches to these problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,196 illustrates one embodiment including a relatively rigid base to support the apparatus against the male body and into which fits a penis for enhancing sexual relations with the female.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,689 discloses a device comprising a tubular member being adapted to extend from the base of a penis to the glans penis with upper and lower longitudinally extending flexible supports and elastic flexible sides. The bottom support is a spoonlike member for receiving the bottom of the glans penis. The device preferably has upper and lower transverse ridges.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,541 describes a sex aid adapter including a flexible pubic shield with a plurality of monolithically formed inverted conical projections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,000 shows a device comprising a sheath encircling a penis from the base to a point just behind the glans to shield the same from contact with the female organ so as to delay ejaculation.
A problem in the prior art is in providing the sex aid with more suitable angles for facilitating insertion and copulation. We must understand that almost all male organs and female organs are not exactly the same in size, form, position of the organ and position needed at different stages of copulation.
Another problem in the prior art is the length of the sex aid devices, which would be obviously more desirable if their length can be adjusted at will to satisfy the different needs at different time.
The third problems is that the sex aid device can be more useful if it can be used either in part or in whole. For instance, one may need only the base portion of it to support an impotent or a half-erected penis to work but leave the glans penis exposed, another may use the whole sheath to support or strengthen a weak or undersized or early ejaculating penis.
The present invention can solve all these problems because the sections of the jacket or casing are separable and one or more of them can be omitted in use, and the overlapping portions of the sections can be adjusted to desired length at will, and the strap holding the jacket can furnish various angles to the jacket.